


Introduction to Ice Crystal Chemistry

by pervinca



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervinca/pseuds/pervinca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Abed entertain themselves while Annie is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Ice Crystal Chemistry

”Why is it so cold in here?!” Annie rubbed furiously as her arms in an attempt to maintain body heat. Abed and Troy exchanged a quick look, as they frequently did. Sometimes Annie felt a deep surge of envy for their connection, that special soul-matey quality they had. Now, however, was not one of those times. Now she just wanted to know why the apartment felt like a freezer. Abed was the one to come forward with an explanation.

“You left for a week to visit your Bubby, so it seemed the best time to test our theory that if we turned off the heat and left water out, we could make our own snow in the apartment -“

”- We were going to surprise you with snow angels in the hallway, but the water never froze -” Troy added.

”- Most likely due to the heat from neighboring apartments.” Abed finished with a small nod. Troy’s shoulders slumped in renewed disappointment. Annie didn’t know how to respond, except:

“That is not how snow is made. And there is no way it would get cold enough in here to freeze the water in those buckets, when it’s not even freezing outside.” Annie couldn’t quite remember how snow formed - something about clouds and specks of dust in the air and lakes - but she was very sure that buckets of tap water in a chilly apartment were not the way. She strode over to the thermostat and cranked it back up to a pleasant 70 degrees.

“Annie’s right. We wasted a week on this.” Troy was truly dejected now. Abed tilted his head.

“It wasn’t a complete loss,” he murmured. When Troy met his gaze, Annie noticed something different about the way they looked at each other, although she couldn’t put her mental finger on what it was. There was a new level of intensity to their shared gaze? Obviously she had watched too many romance films with her Bubby, and they had temporarily warped her brain. She made a mental note to avoid Jeff for the next week. Just in case.

Later as Annie puttered about the apartment, trying to stay warm through movement, she made a series of discoveries. Like the sprawling collection of dirty mugs in the kitchen, each with the dregs of hot cocoa mix at the bottom. The single large pile of blankets on the couch. The stack of DVDs on the coffeetable - Forgetting Sarah Marshall, Aladdin, Flight of the Phoenix, The Mummy trilogy, The Rescuers Down Under. She thought they would marathon Christmas specials to keep the apartment in the holiday spirit, but it looked more like Troy and Abed spent the week cuddled for warmth, drinking hot cocoa and watching all the warm climate movies available. It was probably the cutest mental image Annie could possible think of. She aww’d aloud.

Troy and Abed stuck their heads out from the blanket fort to check on her, and she bounced over to them, arms extended.

“You guys,” she gushed, pulling them into a hug. “You are so great together. I can’t wait to find my gibbon.” Troy and Abed exchanged a look over her head while reciprocating the hug. It took Abed a moment to process her statement.

“You mean, you realized Troy and I finally became romantically linked this week and you look forward to having a relationship similar to what we have?” Troy beamed at Abed, still not understanding the monkey reference but glad it meant Annie was happy for them. 

“We are pretty awesome,” Troy agreed. He couldn’t do their signature handshake with Abed while in a hug, so he substituted it with a kiss on Abed’s warm cheek. For fairness, he kissed the top of Annie’s head as well. Annie stepped out of their embrace and clapped her hands together in a quasi-take charge fashion.

“Okay, it seems like the heat is taking a while to turn on, so. You two bring a few more blankets out while I make hot cocoa for us. We’ll meet back at the couch to watch that episode of Inspector Spacetime where they are trapped on a desert planet with a tour bus.”

“Cool. Cool cool cool.”


End file.
